


孕期

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	孕期

樱井翔得承认，他决定放下过去向松本润慢慢的敞开心扉，把对方当做伴侣去接纳他，是因为他肚子里那个意外而来的孩子。他独自在地方工作的时候太辛苦，导致他借着这个契机，想要找个人互相温暖彼此，想要一个可以让他归港的港湾。

 

但是当他不再对松本润设防，或者说主动去靠近松本润之后，他发现对对方动心其实是很容易的事情。这种感觉不像是年少时候喜欢一个人那么剧烈，那么不顾一切，可是却会让他觉得格外的安心和温暖。每天辛苦的工作结束之后，能够看到松本润的笑脸，对他来讲已经逐渐的变成一件令人期待的事情。

 

记忆里那张本来就已经渐渐模糊的脸甚至已经不常出现了，取而代之的是松本润的笑颜，这张明艳的脸笑起来的时候格外的可爱，让人恨不得能够把他捧在手心里。

 

而两个人之间的进展，也远比他自己想象的还要快。

 

一开始他亲吻松本润的时候，对方还会害羞躲闪，现在已经会默默的配合他。他跟松本润再次之前上过两次床，初次标记的那次，他满心烦忧，被突如其来的小生命搅乱了生活不知所措。喝醉酒那次，只记得手里的触感非常的柔软滑腻，别的记忆却一概没有。自己的OMEGA天天睡在他身边，香甜的气息就在他鼻腔里打转，要忍住自己的欲望其实是件有些难度的事情。

 

好在从知道怀孕到危险期结束，也没过多久。

 

樱井翔揽着松本润的腰的时候想，还好危险期已经结束了。不过即便如此，他的动作还是不敢过大，虽然两个人有过两次亲密关系，但是樱井翔此刻不知道为什么生出一种拆特别珍贵的礼物的珍惜感，他其实内心有些愧疚，松本润和自己的第一次也是松本润的第一次，然而那次他现在想起来，连亲吻和爱抚都没有，松本润在自己身下高潮的时候蜷缩在一起，他却只顾着尽快的成结标记，结束这场像是笑话一般的情诗。

 

现在想起来，樱井翔自己都想踹自己两脚。

 

所以现在，他想要慢慢的温柔的引导着松本润进行，想要对方在他的爱抚下体验到情爱的乐趣，而不是干巴巴的标记动作。

 

松本润的手勾着樱井翔的脖子，在樱井翔亲吻他的时候微微的抬起下巴，这段时间他们经常亲吻，有时候是早安晚安轻轻的嘴唇碰触，有时候樱井翔会揽着他的腰扣着他的脖子更加激烈的亲吻。但是今天这个吻似乎格外的不同，樱井翔的双手都揽着他的腰上，舌尖温柔的撬开他的唇齿，吸吮着他的口腔，挑逗着他的舌头，松本润觉得自己全身的知觉像是都集中在了两个人纠缠的唇齿之间。这个吻很深入，但是动作却格外的温柔，仿佛在刻意的引导着他做出回应。

 

伸进松本润宽松上衣里的手掌上下抚摸着，松本润的肚子越来越大，腰上也有了一点点肉，但是脊椎依旧很明显，樱井翔的手掌划过的时候，立刻让松本润僵直了身体。但是樱井翔能够感觉到松本润虽然不适应这样的爱抚，却努力的想要放松身体，搭在他肩膀上的手指尖无意识的在他的脖颈处轻轻的略过。

 

樱井翔拉着松本润站在了床边，自己站在他背后一边亲吻着他的侧颈一边引导着对方抬起手臂想要脱下他的上衣，下摆刚刚撩起来的时候，松本润却下意识的想要阻止，手掌忙乱的摁在樱井翔的手背上。

 

“肚子.....”

 

松本润其实一直都是个对自己相当严格的人，哪怕以前在书店工作的时候大部分时间都坐着，他都会找机会去健身房，绝不允许自己身上长一点赘肉。这是他第一次和樱井翔真正意义上两厢情愿的肌肤相亲，可是他却挺着肚子，腰上也长了肉肉，想想就觉得不想让樱井翔看着这样子的他。

 

樱井翔的手不容拒绝的撩起松本润的上衣下摆，手掌搭在松本润的肚子上，然后渐渐下移，伸进松本润的裤子里，隔着内裤揉捏他的性器。

 

“润，我说了，我觉得很好看。”

 

“呜....”

 

从来没有被别人触碰过的性器此刻被樱井翔隔着内裤整个收在掌心里，松本润感觉到 小腿一软险些扑倒在床上，而樱井翔的另一只手还扣在他的肚子上，让他不得不向后仰靠在樱井翔的身上，把自己的脖颈全部暴露在樱井翔面前，立刻就感觉到樱井翔低下头伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着他的侧颈。

 

“乖，脱掉。”

 

松本润现在已经完全不能保持清醒的头脑了，别说挺着肚子的样子好不好看，他的全部心神都想被樱井翔拽走了，半点不能自主。樱井翔揉捏他下身的动作并没有停下来，松本润微微的曲着腿，自己费力的脱掉了自己的上衣。放在他肚子上的手，立刻来到了他胸前的凸起上。孕期的乳首格外的敏感，只是被触碰了一下就立刻挺起来，松本润的呻吟立刻随之从嘴里泄出去。

 

他试图忍住这些令人感到羞耻的呻吟声，可是樱井翔揉捏他乳头和性器的动作却越来越激烈，双重的刺激让敏感又青涩的身体根本承受不来。孕夫的身体对于任何的刺激反应都格外的强烈，再加上怀孕以来任何的激素产品都是禁用品，松本润自己都能感觉到他的欲望比过去要重，身体也异常的敏感。

 

樱井翔只不过隔着他的内裤揉捏松本润的性器，却没多久就让松本润颤抖着高潮了。

 

极度的羞耻感让松本润的眼泪从眼眶滑落，他向后仰着头，大腿因为高潮的缘故轻轻的颤抖着，他能够感觉到整个身体都轻微战栗着，除了靠着樱井翔手紧紧地扣着他放在自己身前的手臂外，大脑已经彻底停摆不能对身体做出指示了。

 

樱井翔这个时候才脱掉了自己的衣服，然后拉掉了松本润下身全部的遮蔽，手指若有似无的在刚刚高潮的性器附近撩拨着，每一下都让松本润难耐的发出呻吟。

 

后穴已经随着松本润的情动隐隐的分泌出液体来，一开一合的等待着樱井翔的进入。

 

“还站得住吗？”

 

樱井翔不知道什么样的姿势会让怀孕的松本润感觉到舒服一些，只好开口询问，毕竟他觉得站在床边的姿势会比让松本润跪在床上或者趴在自己身上省力一些。

 

但是这话在松本润耳朵里却变了意思，一向逞强的家伙被樱井翔撩拨的几乎快要站不住，却还要继续逞强。

 

“可....可以，没问题。”

 

樱井翔自然是觉得是真的没问题了，不过他也能感觉到松本润身体都软趴趴起来，于是伸手把松本润的左腿抬起来让他一条腿跪在床边，接着扶着他的腰把自己的欲望慢慢的送进松本润的后穴里。

 

因为怕自己把握不好分寸，樱井翔进入松本润的身体里的时候动作极慢，因此松本润可以清晰地感觉到火热坚硬的性器一点点破开自己后穴甬道里的软肉，肿胀的龟头烫的他浑身颤抖，身上只有跪在床上的左腿一个着力点，双手只能死死地扣着樱井翔覆在他腰上的手。

 

“动....动一动.....”

 

樱井翔看他涨红了脸，怕松本润不适应，整个埋进去之后感觉着松本润后穴的紧致几欲发狂，可是怕伤着孩子还是等待着松本润适应一些。但是已经四个多月的孕夫自己的欲望也比平时高涨，感觉到性器在自己身体里又胀大了一圈却没动静之后，松本润红着脸自己稍微的动了动腰，发觉没什么帮助之后，带着哭腔的求身后的樱井翔动一动。

 

猛地一个冲刺就让松本润的呻吟声拔高起来。

 

樱井翔抱着他，不断地向前挺身，本来只是埋在后穴里的性器很快的接近了生殖腔。本来孕夫在怀孕的时候生殖腔就已经被胎儿压迫着，此刻樱井翔的深入带给松本润比之前更加强烈的刺激，他仰着头无力承受这样的快感，眼泪口水一起落下来，晃着头不断恳求樱井翔慢一点。

 

可是后穴却绞着樱井翔的性器，叫嚣着想要更多，樱井翔不敢加快速度，只好每一下都挺着更深，情动的把龟头挤进松本润的生殖腔里，来回磨蹭着感觉到怀里的人抖动的越发剧烈，甜腻的呻吟声也断断续续起来，属于他的OMEGA的葡萄柚又掺杂着一点点青草味道的香气就越发浓烈起来，刺激着樱井翔越来越控制不住自己的深入。

 

松本润发泄过一次的性器这次在没有任何抚慰的情况下再次高潮了，射出了一点精液之后可怜兮兮的龟头沾着一点液体，松本润几乎已经跪不住了，断断续续的呻吟声都渐渐嘶哑起来。

 

樱井翔一边抽插着，手掌却还在他的肚子上来回的婆娑，似乎格外钟情现在挺起来的肚子。

 

“润，你真好看。”

 

樱井翔已经难以控制自己的欲望，本来想着绝对不能射在自家孕夫的身体里，但是意识到的是已经到达了高潮，积攒了多时的精液全部射在了松本润的后穴里。

 

全身已经没有一点力气的松本润在樱井翔松开手之后跌坐在柔软床上，接着已经无力抵抗身体高潮的余韵而躺倒，整个人半蜷缩在床上。

 

樱井翔站在床边看着松本润，柔软的黑发已经湿透，发丝沾在松本润的侧脸上，有种凌乱的美感。一贯明艳但却透着单纯的脸上此刻难得流露着媚态，喘息着的嘴唇都格外的诱人。松本润的皮肤极白，现在肩膀上后背上全是樱井翔的吻痕，而大腿上则是指印。松本润的后穴已经被艹的不能闭合，深红色的肉穴里流出一点浊液来，松本润侧躺着，樱井翔就能同时看到他下身被蹂躏的一塌糊涂的样子和他身前挺着的肚子。

 

这幅奇妙的画面刺激着樱井翔的欲望。

 

“别看....”

 

不知道到底是不想让樱井翔看他的肚子还是不想让樱井翔看他的后穴，总之松本润哭着捂着自己的脸小声的念叨，可是他这样哭起来之后反而让这幅画面更加的诱人了。

 

樱井翔俯下身拉着松本润在床上侧躺好，接着自己躺在他的身后，扣着他的肚子，再次把自己的欲望埋进他的身体里。

 

明明有做过两次，怎么之前都没有发现，这具身体能够这样击溃自己的自制力。不过他现在也不敢来第二次了，仅仅是把自己的性器埋在松本润柔软紧致的后穴里，然后抱着他，感受着此刻的温存。

 

“....翔君？”

 

“我想抱着你一会儿。”

 

松本润闭上眼睛，樱井翔的怀抱太过于温柔，再加上此刻的疲乏，导致他迷迷糊糊的就没了意识。最后的一点点意识，是樱井翔抱着他到浴室里洗澡之后帮他换了干净的睡衣，临睡前，俯下身温柔的亲吻了他的肚子。

 

松本润翻了个身埋进樱井翔的怀里，一夜好梦。


End file.
